


Instant Engagement

by Gassu



Series: Science, Life & ABCs [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Engagement, Gen, M/M, slightly forced engagement?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would be the best way to surprise someone? Especially if you're not even dating.</p><p>Tony had an idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Engagement

”Hold your hand in front of me.” Tony commanded.

Bruce sighs and he was little irritated by Tony’s tone, but then held his hand in front of him. This was probably one of his lab partner’s new stupid ideas, whatever that may be.

He got his answer soon when Tony took hold of his hand (or more like of his ring finger) and took something out of his own pocket, then put a ring to Bruce’s finger. Bruce made a really inhuman voice and took his hand back while inspecting the ring.

“What the fuck, Tony?” and he tried to take the ring off, but Tony took hold of his other hand.

“Bruce.” and Tony flashed his own ring finger, which also had a ring. “We are engaged now.”

Bruce’s brows were furrowed and he looked at Tony like this was some kind of sick joke. “We aren’t even dating.”

“That can be fixed. Let’s go have a dinner, Dr. Banner.” Then Tony was grinning at him. Bruce shook his head.

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“Oh, you hurt me, dear.” Bruce gave Tony a _look_ and Tony sighs. “No. This is not a joke.”

“Then why?”

And there was silence for a moment, in which Bruce was just ready to leave this whole show and get rid of the ring, but his brains stopped working when Tony surprised him with a kiss.

“Because you’re Bruce Banner and my other half.”

Bruce stared at him in disbelief, but Tony ignored it.

“Yep. Definitely my other half. Now let’s go to eat, my fiancé~”

Well, Bruce thought, this was something to get used to. After all, they haven’t dated each other before and there still was that sex-thing to discuss about… Knowing Tony, he would surely want to enjoy it. Bruce sighed.

“Come on, Brucie~” Tony called. Bruce startled, but then smiled shyly.

 _Let’s see how long this will last,_ he added in his mind when he followed Tony out of their shared lab.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be stupid, somewhat light little drabble.  
> I got the idea when reading some fics about these boys with marriage-tag on them. Then I chuckled at myself.
> 
> I should be working, but I just needed to write something little here.  
> There is a lot of WIP works of these boys in my folder, but it will take some time, because I'm busy busy busy~
> 
> Oh, I also want to make some more little drabbles of these boys, so I will happily take some prompts too~


End file.
